Emile-A239
|hair= |eyes= |age= 29 |cyber= |affiliation= *UNSC Army *Special Warfare Group Three |rank= Warrant Officer |specialty= Assault |battles= Fall of Reach |class= Alpha Company }} Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as part of Noble Team with the call sign Noble Four during the Fall of Reach in 2552.Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24523 Bungie.net - Emile's performance report] Summary Emile was born in Luxor on Eridanus II in 2523, where he most likely lived until 2530 when the planet was glassed by the Covenant. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Communique from Kurt to Mendez] Later, he became a member of Noble Team and fought during the Fall of Reach. Death Emile and Noble Six had made their way to a Reach drydock at Aszod, where the Pillar of Autumn was docked. Whilst clearing a landing site for a Pelican, Emile took control of a Mass Driver emplacement to assist with the defense. During the engagement, a Phantom pulled up above the emplacement and dropped off a group of Zealots. Emile dismounted from the emplacement and killed the first Elite with his shotgun; however, a second Elite managed to impale him with an Energy Sword from behind. Defiant to the end, Emile pulled out his kukri and stabbed the Elite through the throat, dropping the both of them. Emile's panting can be heard for a short time through Noble Six's comlinks. When the Lieutenant ascends the stairs to the mass driver, two dead Elites and a lifeless Emile are found slumped against the railing. Personality and traits Respected by his peers, Emile is described as being detail oriented and unbreakable, being an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintaining strict discipline off the field. He is, however, noted to have the most trouble interacting with non-Spartans than anyone else in Noble Team. Emile is noted for being particularly bold and aggressive. Colonel Urban Holland noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force makes it hard to field him against insurrectionists due to the resulting reaction in civilian media, to the degree they would replace him with SPARTAN-344 if another counterinsurgency operation would come up. He also treats regular civilians with suspicion and disregard, which has led to confrontations between him and Jorge-052. Despite his hard outlook, he held a deep respect for his teammates, as well as readiness to sacrifice himself in order to allow the Pillar of Autumn to escape. Emile is also known to handle the loss of teammates by masking his emotions with humor.Halo: Reach, Legendary Developer Commentary He also possesses an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the Cole Protocol, his superiors ignore this, due to them being part of the Army. Equipment Emile typically carries an M45 Tactical Shotgun and an M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. His signature weapon is the large kukri knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. Emile wears a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a skull carved into the faceplate (designated EVA C), it also has a CNM attachment. The rest of his armor consists of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece, Operator left shoulder piece, Tactical/Soft Case utility, and FJ/PARA knee guards. His armor's primary and secondary colors are steel and red, respectively. However, his armor cannot be fully replicated, since placing the secondary color as red will not affect the right shoulder pauldron (his Security shoulder with the kukri). Trivia *Emile was voiced by Jamie Hector.Halo: Reach, Credits *Emile shares his home world with John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates at the time of conscription, being age eight. Carter-A259, the oldest, was eleven. *Emile's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode. *The name Emile means "eager", which reflects upon his bold nature. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout the game. He is also the only one who does not remove his helmet at any time in the game. However, Emile's face is depicted in concept art.Early concept art image showing portraits of each Noble Team member The faces shown in the same concept art piece are seen in one of the screens in the Tribute Room, but Emile's face is largely obscured. *Emile's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by earning a Bulltrue Medal in either multiplayer or Firefight matchmaking. *At times in-game, Emile's helmet is a standard EVA helmet, missing its traditional skull, though other times it can be seen. In cutscenes though, the skull is unaffected. *Interestingly, shooting or meleeing Emile's body after his death causes his shields to disperse as if they were still active. This quirk also applies to the two Zealots he killed. *Emile bears a resemblance to the character Ghost from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as both sport skull visages on their headgear. *Emile's carved helmet, the EVA C, is available for purchase within the Armory, becoming visible at the rank of Lt. Colonel and purchasable at the rank of Commander. *When Emile stabs the Zealot with his kukri, he stabs the Elite on the right side of its neck. When you look at the corpse, the knife is on the left side. He could, however just have stabbed the Elite multiple times, as it is not shown that he didn't. Gallery File:Emile 239 concept full.png|Concept art of Emile-A239 holding a grenade launcher. File:ReachConcept EmileHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Emile's helmet. File:Emile-A239.png|Emile with his shotgun. File:Emile.png|Emile crouching. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 and his kukri. File:Halo Reach - A Spartan Will Rise-2.jpg|Emile fires at two Banshees and a Phantom from a Pelican. File:Emile_kukri.png|Emile drawing his kukri in combat. File:reach 947096_Medium.jpg|Emile, fatally wounded by a Zealot. File:HaloReach - EmileDeath.png| File:Emile's Profile.jpg|Emile's profile in Halo: Reach's Firefight. File:Emile standing.png|Emile, after killing a Skirmisher. The shot bears a noticeable resemblance to a piece of artwork from Marathon 2. File:Emilie-Avatar.png|An Emile Xbox live avatar. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:haio